


Children Grow Up

by Bahar1182



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurts So Good, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Lilia sits there, inside the wooden cottage his children called home.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper/Reader, Malleus Draconia & Lilia Vanrouge, Malleus Draconia & Sebek Zigvolt, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player, Silver & Lilia Vanrouge, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Children Grow Up

"Oh dear..." The king whispered, stepping closer toward the wooden cottage. There was no sound in the trees, no human or animal around. Even the moon wasn't out, truly a strange night. 

It had been a month, yet Lilia would come here every week and just sit inside the cottage. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't talk, he'd just sit there and stare at the empty beds.

They both had lost so many friends already. Even so, for Lilia, it was like losing his children. _'We were all his children in a way, we still are.'_

Silver and Sebek were dead. They died peacefully because of old age, without any pain or suffering. Sebek no longer shouted at Silver for the smallest reasons, and Silver only smiled. He had smiled at Malleus, he had smiled at Lilia. They died hand in hand, Silver had lovingly stroked Sebek's hand one last time before closing his eyes forever.

It had broken Lilia. He had screamed and cried for them to wake up. He never did that at anyone else's funeral. He had been there when Cater died at the hospital, he a there when Jamil wouldn't let go of Kalim's lifeless hands, he even made sure Floyd wouldn't cause a scene as they buried his brother.

Malleus smirked bitterly. There truly wasn't many of them left now, was there? The lion would still occasionally come over to play chess, both bitterly laughing, knowing this wouldn't be continuing for long. Sebek's friends (former first years, Malleus bitterly thought) were all still alive, surprisingly. Malleus remembers how Yuu used to say they're all too stupid to die, they'd probably outlive Malleus. Back then Sebek was also counted as someone _too stupid to die_ , going around the school acting like that.

_'I too, miss_ _them.'_

If Yuu died, Malleus wondered, would he break as well? Surely he'd be devastated. His brilliant, lovely, kind, but human Yuu. His spouse. If there was a way to make them live forever...

No, if there was, he'd keep everyone alive. But it was too late.

Accidents, mistakes, suicides, everyone had their own unique way of going. Silver and Sebek had somehow managed to do that together as well.

He walked inside the cottage to find Lilia in the same way he always did. Sitting at the same chair he always did, the same chair he'd feed baby Silver on, looking his age. It was weird to see Lilia... Not looking younger. His hair was longer than ever and there was no life in his eyes.

"You should let go, Lilia." He whispered, placing his hand on Lilia's shoulder.

" _We_ should let go," Lilia laughed. "It's not my first time, it wouldn't be my last. I just... feel like it's my first time. I can't stop thinking about them. I keep expecting to hear Sebek's voice in the palace halls, I keep hoping to find Silver fast asleep in my room..." He stopped, thinking back at his words. "No, you're right. I should let go," he whispered. His legs were too weak to stand up, his hands were shaking.

He watched his family get executed for betrayal, his lover died protecting him in the war; still, none of those had brake him like losing the children that weren't even his own.

Silver didn't go to his human parents even after finding them, he kept talking to Lilia as if he was his actual father. Sebek respected him more than anyone else. The children, his children, they were gone.

Heartbreaking, lonely truth. Yet undeniable. More real than anything else, it was too familiar, overwhelmingly soothing.

"I'll let go, don't worry about me. I always do." What an obvious lie. He never let go. He acted and laughed as if he had forgotten, all the ghosts following him from behind.

Silver was his baby, he had raised him like his own son. Not a future king, not someone else's child. His son. His own son. Only his.

Sebek was just as dear as he was, although in a different way. They used to be so cute as children, with their obvious crushes and supposed secrets. Lilia knew all their secrets. He knew everything.

"Let's go back, they're waiting." Malleus helped him stand up, since when did he need help?

Malleus was lucky, his daughter was more a fae than a human, he would live longer. Not as long, but still longer. Lilia was secretly jealous.

_'My children grew up.'_ He smiled bitterly as he held Malleus's hand. His king was crying. "Still a child, huh?" He didn't receive an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be longer but I'm in pain  
> I hope you guys... like it


End file.
